


Now My Neck Is Open Wide; Begging For A Fist Around It (Stucky)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Choking, Established Relationship, Light daddy kink, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Already choking on my pride… so there’s no use crying about it...





	Now My Neck Is Open Wide; Begging For A Fist Around It (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

> rikun wanted smut and my discord pals wanted metal hand kink so i combined them. y'all are welcome
> 
> title from castle by halsey

“Please- Bucky, Daddy, choke me, I-”   
  
“Shh,” Bucky rubbed his right hand over Steve’s naked hip, holding firmly with the other as he kept thrusting heavily into Steve, causing him to let out the sounds Bucky liked to hear; prettier than anything. Bucky leaned back so he could gently wrap his flesh fingers around Steve’s thick neck, not before trailing his up his torso and groping at his sternum.

  


Steve let his eyes fly open with a wild gasp, body convulsing when Bucky’s fingers curled around the expanse of skin. Steve’s body pushed upwards while also trying to dig Bucky digger, whimper escaping his mouth this time. Bucky rubbed his thumb over the windpipe, not pressing down on it like he read. “You’re being such a good for me, Stevie.”   
  
Steve reached out to hold around the wrist to his throat. “N-No, Daddy, other,  _ please _ .”

  


Bucky stopped, and Steve stiffened under him, eyes shutting firmly and practically waiting for whatever Bucky was going to do, as if it were any bad. Bucky slowly lifted both his hands to Steve’s cheeks. “Can you look at me, baby?”   
  
Steve did; he always did. He looked at Bucky with those wondering blue eyes that looked more innocent than they really were. He breathed slowly, not looking away from Bucky as he listened to every word. “You want, my metal arm, here?” He asked, slowly trailing his metal index finger right over the jugular, tracing over the thyroid and to the other side slowly, causing Steve to shiver and nod. “Please, Buck. I trust you.”

  


Bucky didn’t respond for a moment, instead letting the metal fingers trail up to Steve’s cheek, which got enveloped by Steve’s mouth. Bucky shivered as the warm, wet tongue swallowed around the two fingers in Steve’s mouth, neither looking away as they both breathed heavier. 

  


“I know, doll,” Bucky whispered. “I think maybe too much, sometimes.”   
  
Before Steve could retaliate, Bucky was grabbing onto Steve’s hip again with his flesh hand, gripping and thrusting at once, revealing in the shocked moan that passed his lips. His eyes kept wide when Bucky’s metal hand carefully enveloped Steve’s throat, and one squeeze just as gentle sent Steve’s body into a longer lasting shake, and he was crying out when he suddenly came across his stomach, splashing up to the silver that was Bucky’s hand.

  


Bucky was fucking into him the entire time, soothing him with whisper and rubs with his thumbs until Steve was relaxing, coming back to Bucky slowly, hearing his praises. “....good to me. So proud of you, baby; so good for Daddy, aren’t you?”

  


Steve whimpered. “Please Buck, please-”   
  
“You want me to come?” He whispered, emphasising with a more confident squeeze to Steve’s throat, causing Steve to moan loudly and nodded hastily. Bucky was then gripping his waist harder, fucking more to chase his orgasm, letting Steve’s loud sounds urge him on. Steve’s loud shouts that were begging for him to come inside him everytime he put pressure on his throat shot him off, shoving his face high in Steve’s sternum and letting his orgasm rock through him.

  
It was minutes later, when they were cleaned up and lying under a thin cover that Bucky spoke to him properly again, voice wrecked. “Should’ve told me sooner; ‘bout your obsession with me arm.”   
  
Steve snorted. “You’re never letting this go, are ya?”   
  
“‘Course not.”


End file.
